


Estrella

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: 0-3克罗地亚赛后，一位愤怒的球迷给Leo下了药。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/his fan
Kudos: 7





	Estrella

他的神有精瘦的腰肢。当它蹭过自己的掌心，隔着紧身衣烙下指痕的时候，跪立不稳的队长噎出一声轻喘，袖口露出花纹的那条手臂驯服地勾着他的肩背。

他被下了药，在昏暗小巷里。对方扼住喉头灌下变味的索拉诺，猩红酒液从嘴角淌下浸湿了胸口象征荣耀的刺绣稻穗，像紧绷球裤下包裹的湿迹一样。昏暗路灯和情潮一同击碎成光华绚烂，恍惚间他想起破碎梦境里大力神擎于天际的夺冠烟花。  
他也许想讨还被辜负的企盼。莱奥能感受到滑液顺着臀缝沾湿大腿内侧，烈火从耳尖流窜至下腹。困兽在心口无力地啮咬，每一个近乎鞭挞的动作都足以让他溢出呻吟。  
对方深色瞳仁中炸开悲伤和暴戾。他认得这双眼睛，确切来说，是所有这样的眼睛。当夜空被病态的期待点亮成人工白昼，当他踏上下洛夫哥罗德尖锐的草皮，当他摩挲被重压割裂的眉心。他们紧扣看台围栏的双手足以捏碎他的骨骼。

对方也许真的在犹豫是否要捏碎他的骨骼。

手腕被袖标缚在电线杆底端的铁环，碰撞间擦出的红痕蜿蜒至小臂。电流声贴着后背低鸣，如同隔着薄薄一层胸腹摁上肋骨，掌心与搏动血脉的脆弱共颤。轻阖眼睑的神没能藏住绯红眼角的湿痕。  
在脸上涂抹蓝白油彩吹嘘步频和劲射的时候，在扬起的巨幅标语上耶稣模样的臆想怀抱足球的时候，他从未想到旧日的依赖、信仰和光芒万丈，会在此刻蜷伏于自己身下，吻得艳红的嘴角中吐露淫靡的呻吟。仿佛一撇风筝线，沉默地拖曳着坠地的伞骨，纵容他弯折割裂，直到指尖沁出血珠。  
没有丝毫反抗。对方包容了他的一切苛求，像在比赛被冲撞小腹时仅仅皱着眉喘息，只在指节剪开穴道时用右肘掩住双眼。  
“慢点，”对方用气声乞求。  
施虐的快感冲昏了他的头脑，承受者呜咽着夹紧双腿，使得手指被吞得更深。撵过某处时对方弹动了一下，清液从指缝涌出甚至打湿了他的手腕。  
“赛后没有喂饱你的队友？”  
队长咬着下唇摇头，明亮的泪痕滑落至胡须深处。  
“那怎么办，”他笑起来锋利又阴郁，“你能吃下我吗，‘弥赛亚’？”  
还是沉默，只是在间隙掺上了压抑不住的喘息。  
他一寸一寸地从膝盖吻到价值连城的左脚踝，在那里近乎撕咬地烙下带血齿印，滚烫的泪舐过乌黑墨迹下隐匿的腥甜钉痕。弥赛亚勉力撑着上身，安抚性地在他发顶留下一个吻。  
包容一切的依然是他唯一的救世主，他沉溺和迷信的光。哪怕自己深陷黑暗，无底泥沼没过后颈的淤伤，他总是毫不迟疑地点亮自己的头颅，并不高大的肩背将梦境割裂成一个温柔的弧度。他甘之如饴。

也许是烈酒和迷药，也许是——也许是他爱我。  
他爱每一声欢呼和大笑，每一双被奇迹点亮或浸透热泪的双眼，甚至过分尖刻的期待和苛责。

莱奥骑上他阴茎的动作有些迟疑。他拉开脱力的大腿，汗水从鼻尖滑落，两颊动情的潮红让他脆弱而美丽。束缚已久的手腕并不能很好地支撑上身的重量，这导致他跪下时吞下过多的饱胀。阿根廷队长在他身上操着自己，白皙的腰腹在动作中绷紧，分明的胸骨如蝴蝶振翅。  
敏感的耳阔染上索拉诺的烈红，在电压不稳的白炽灯下几乎透明。他抚上队长被前液浸透的前端，对方在被刮过冠状沟时溢出满足的啜泣。他试图记住弥赛亚给予他的一切，每一寸炽热，泪水和紧绷的指节。他贪婪地诵唱这些神谕。  
“再等等，再等等莱奥。”  
洁白的外套垫在身下——冰冷、尘土飞扬的水泥地面，蓝色字母刻在他们共同的热爱和故乡。白皙的大腿外侧在碰撞中留下擦伤，指痕让他妄求一个亲吻。  
这些短暂的欢愉终将成为荒唐梦境。他的神依然要独自与命运搏斗，会有更多的伤痕烙在重压下的心口，他别无选择也不愿退避。而他只能攀住看台的围栏奉出苍白的惊叹和眼泪，幻想将注定向他而去的刑罚加诸己身，试图给他这片土地上所剩无几的快乐。

但我们胸中都流淌着足以抵御一切的蓬勃爱意。

2018年6月27日，阿根廷于悬崖边缘奇迹出线。莱奥·梅西在进球后跪地庆祝。

在昏暗的街角和天穹下，男人在他额角轻吻。夜风温柔，他把掌心紧贴在右边胸膛，凸起的刺绣和彼此的心脏一同搏动。  
他说，何必执念第三颗。

Estrella，星河。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的题目来自去年写弧线吊射的小论文。
> 
> “十号的背影很好认，总是跌跌撞撞，渺小而伟大。那时候我就会想到星星，在三四点孤独一人的深夜里。
> 
> 划过弧线的流星，璀璨的爆裂的星云，不灭的恒星。
> 
> 何必执念第三颗，你便是那星河。”
> 
> 谢谢你照亮我。


End file.
